A Christmas Team
by ExclusivelyInclusive
Summary: No matter how they get along, they're still family. Takes place during 'A Very Possible Christmas' (Oneshot)


Had Dr. Drakken _seriously_ decorated some cave in the North Pole for Christmas?

It didn't make sense to Shego. Her boss - no, no, rephrasing... she didn't have a boss, she made her own choices... Her _employer,_ was always adamant about how he was so very evil, but if that was true, shouldn't he be at least attempting - even though the odds of him winning were impossible, pun most definitely intended - to destroy the Possible family? They were all in one convenient location! He could easily catch them by surprise and rid the world of them once and for all.

The villain of the story was _supposed_ to be taking over the world, stealing Christmas, or whatever!- not singing all jollily with his archenemies! It was making her nauseous, and frankly, Shego wanted nothing more than to soak up the sun on a vacation away from everybody.

But then there was that other feeling, the one she couldn't figure out. It was almost like she was missing something... _she hated it_. Ugh, what was that feeling? It's not like she was going to suddenly grow a heart like the grinch. Hah! As if.

"Shego! Are you having a cupcake?" Drakken cooed, grinning like an idiot. He was acting like a kid on Christmas morning... How ironic.

"No." She shot back grumpily with a glare, meanwhile all of her enemies raised their mugs of cocoa and smiled with revolting jolliness. _This_ is why she became a villain in the first place! She didn't like happy-go-lucky smiling nitwits-

Oh.

 _Oh._

So _that's_ what that annoying void feeling in her stomach was about.

What was _wrong_ with her?

Was she seriously missing her _brothers_ right now?

'Maybe I should give them a call.' Piped the tiny, minuscule, fragment of 'caring' that she could never successfully smother like a candle's flame.

What she considered to be her reasonable side, cut in. 'No. No way I would ever-'

"Shego! There's egg nog." Drakken held out a porcelain mug with a reindeer design on the front.

"Ugh, fine." She accepted begrudgingly, hoping it might quell the feeling of unfulfilled wishes.

* * *

The snowy landscape was bare. No lights for miles, except for the brightness of the moon and the stars, to light the blanket of white that had fallen in flurries. The Possibles had safely made it home - unfortunately - and Dr. Drakken was watching a VCR tape of Snowman Hank that he found in the trash. Huh, wonder why it was in the _trash_.

The cold Arctic wind passed through Shego's covered hands with icy strength. Her body tremored slightly under the harsh and intense weather. The thick layer of snow on the ground was pretty difficult to trudge through without snow boots.

And since when do they have candycane themed payphones in the North Pole?

Shego didn't have time to contemplate this fact though; She was busy pacing back and forth in front of it. She was the brains and muscle behind everything Drakken could actually do right; Why couldn't she find the nerve to press a few buttons and then chat a little?

Some might think it's her ego, but she would probably claw at them for saying that. Others might think she was scared. Hah! She didn't get scared... that's just _ridiculous_.

...

Okay, maybe she was a _teensy bit_ scared.

She let out an indignant 'ugh' before getting over herself and pressing the seven numbers she knew by heart.

"Please enter the area code." The robotic voice of the receiver voiced back to her.

She hit her head against the buttons with a groan, before pressing the _eleven_ numbers she knew by heart.

The dial tone rang three times before a voice traveled to her ears.

"Manager of Bueno Nacho, and most definitely not a superhero, at your service."

All traces of hesitation were wiped away as Shego's response came naturally. "I'm calling the Team Go phone, you moron."

"...Shego?" The voice asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't get too excited."

Her response was met with silence.

She sighed, "Listen Hego, are the rest of the boys around?"

"...Currently in the room, why?"

She sighed again, slightly louder this time. "Put me on speaker."

"Alright."

She paused, twirling the phone cord absently, "...Hey guys... I guess I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. Sorry I couldn't be there." She grimaced at her own reply. She could've taken the day off to see her family instead of staying at that resort like she did. They were the only family she had, after all...

It was silent for an uncomfortably long amount of time, and with a third sigh, Shego was about to hang up, when she heard a resounding "Merry Christmas Shego!" cheered through the phone by four voices she knew all too well.

She allowed herself a small, ghost of a genuine smile, just this once.

It was Christmas after all.


End file.
